Ai Yueni
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Uma das atrizes mais queridas do Takarazuka Revue, uma fã nº 1 de mentirinha e aquelas cartas. / One-shot - ShikaTema - UA / Presente mais que especial para Yuuki Usagi-chan.


_Naruto_ non me pertence. E eu não sou vira-casaca! Continuo tão fã de ShikaIno quanto sempre, o que não impede de dar um presentinho para uma das poucas ficwritters capazes de me fazer ansiar por fanfics ShikaTema... Toma que esta é tua, Yuuki Usagi-chan!

.

Antes, porém de começarem a leitura, abram o vídeo youtu. be/ DykDTU3Ts6E e o deixem carregar. Lá para o final desta one-shot, vocês vão precisar dele.

* * *

.

.

* * *

- _**Ai Yueni**_ -

* * *

.

De repente, ao desligar seu iPod, Temari se deu conta do quanto sentia falta daquilo. Por mais que tivesse desejado (e tido) um tempo, por mais que finalmente tivesse conseguido passar mais de três horas com roupas normais e sem a pressão do trabalho, aquele barulho vindo lá de forma parecia a melhor música do mundo. Riu por dentro. A fama a fizera uma narcisista, Ino vivia dizendo que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Fazer o quê... Fora que a gritaria era só uma pequena parte do sonho. Um sonho tão grande e tão perfeito que Temari agradecia todos os dias pela existência do Takarazuka e por fazer parte dele. Daqui a pouco, o guardinha inexpressivo alí no canto vai abrir a porta e as meninas do Hoshigumi* sairão em fila enquanto as fãs aumentarão o volume de suas paixões e os jornalistas começarão – Não, já teriam feito isso – a recolher toda a fiação e material para se transferirem lá para fora. Uma entrevista coletiva nunca é suficiente, é preciso imagens para as passagens**. Que confusão!...

Takarazuka é sempre Takarazuka, sempre o famoso e competente teatro no qual elas, todas as mulheres, podiam ser e amarem quem quiserem.

Decerto, metade das centenas lá fora _amavam_ Temari. Quando ela saiu, com o cabelo solto e roupas de alfaiataria lhe dando o ar andrógino de sempre, os gritos, as lágrimas e as páginas cuidadosamente brancas dos cadernos saltaram para cima dela. O bolo de gente cresceu tanto que a atriz – e uma segurança – acabaram quase isolados.

- Um pouco da tinta da caneta... – Folha amarelo-queimado-claro bem na frente dos olhos - ...da mais nossa valiosa _otokoyaku_!

- Sai?!

- Queria sentir um pouco do que elas todas aqui sentem. Não bate com o que eu li nos livros.

Estúpido, como sempre. Temari fingiu contentamento, escreveu "Pegue o seu lá no camarim e não emperre a fila", devolveu. A moça começou a olhar para os lados, por cima das cabeças das fãs. Droga, seja mais discreta, ou não deseje mais isso. A folha do Sai voltou, com uma resposta gentil mas de teor impublicável. Ela passou a folha para o segurança e o imaginou amassando a pobrezinha até reduzí-la a um nada. Ah, mal esperaria para chegar no teatro e queimar na querosene todos aqueles livros do sujeito... Sorriu.

Olhou mais uma vez ao redor. Mais dois cadernos e outra olhada. A Sabaku, então, conseguiu avistar uma ruiva, que ela conhecia relativamente bem, abrindo caminho na multidão. Teve vontade de esganar Ino ao vê-la com o braço levantado, dedo apontando para a direita. Bendita Hinata, fez com que a louca parasse com isso... Kin, lá na frente, olhou para a confusão das duas sem entender nada. Foi quando Temari sentiu um estalo na sua bochecha: A ruiva chegou. Que familiaridade é essa?!

Meio tonta, Temari se apressou para logo poder autografar o caderno da outra. O namorado dela, ofegando, chegou quando a Sabaku terminou. Os dois sumiram no meio do povo.

Por que sempre tinha que ser tão rápido?... Na verdade, não interessa. Temari seguiu dando atenção para as fãs, animada.

.

_Thac. Thac. Thac..._

- Quem é ela? – Aquilo só aumentava seu mau humor. Uma amiga de infância apareceu-lhe na mente, dizendo o quanto que era bonito seu cabelo _comprido_. – Não, eu não quero falar pessoalmente...

- Mas como é que duas colegas de trabalho podem ficar sem se falar? Deixe de besteira! –Tenten respondeu – Hum...

- O que foi?

- Acho que cortei demais, Kin.

Lá fora, sentada em uma cadeira velha que já nem devia estar mais alí, Temari deduziu que daqui a dois segundos um novo palavrão iria nascer. Decidiu falar com a novata o quanto antes. Amanhã de manhã, mais precisamente. Melhor arrancar pela raiz qualquer futuro problema de trabalho.

Enquanto um moço da produção invadia no camarim e chamava por Tenten, a Sabaku apertou o play e esticou as pernas – Sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade por, no momento, ser a única ali sem precisar usar algum figurino. Veio um instrumento de cordas, talvez contrabaixo. Tedioso até a música dar um salto. Antecedência era uma das palavras-chave de Temari, que sempre fez questão de levá-la às últimas consequências, principalmente quando se tratava questões de trabalho. E seus chefes, um grupo de homens já lá na flor de seus 50, 60 anos (a maioria), mal desconfiavam que ela ficava sabendo das coisas quase ao mesmo tempo que eles. Tapados, sempre se achando no controle da situação...

Bonita canção. Rápido conseguiu imaginar a si mesma e a Ino interpretando aquilo. Seria a Ino seu par, com certeza – E isso era maravilhoso. Porém, logo a imagem de sua _musumeyaku_ favorita foi trocada por outra, quase que totalmente diferente. Temari odiou e amor isso ao mesmo tempo. Até que era divertido... Por hora, tudo bem, mas depois teria que proibir a parceira de usar rabo-de-cavalo enquanto uma das duas não se aposentasse. Isso poderia minar sua concentração.

- Boa noite, senhorita vida boa! – Aliás, falando da criatura...

A Sabaku tirou um dos fones. E apenas _olhou_.

- Que cara é essa?

- A única que eu tenho. – Temari respondeu friamente. E quando Ino começou com o estilo "olhinhos pede-pede", a Sabaku prosseguiu, embora mudando o tom para um mais feliz – Um dia ainda vou ser demitida por causa da sua empolgação, garota.

- Ótimo, e eu não vou nem perguntar o que foi que eu fiz porque sei que você não vai me responder. – A outra cruzou os braços, mas não por muito tempo – Mas você me perdoaria se ganhasse isto aqui de presente. – Ino estendeu uma fita cassete.

- Ahn? – "_Peraí!..._"

- Meu primo conseguiu um emprego muito bom. Acho que faz umas duas semanas... – Ino jogou a cabeça e um dos braços para trás como se fosse separá-los do resto do corpo. Os caras que fizeram nela aquele coque estilo início do século XIX com certeza eram muito profissionais! – Você já assistiu a alguma coisa hoje?

Temari não disse nada. Apenas pegou a fita. Nada escrito, devia ser uma cópia. Mais uma para sua coleção.

- Você não está vendo TV mesmo com essa folga toda?!

- Você não acha que, do jeito que as coisas são, eu acabaria perdendo o costume?

- É porque a senhorita é uma workaholic igual à Sakura. Ou pior! Mas eu entendo.

Finalmente, Mr. Darcy (ou Tenten) passou feito um trem bala entre as duas. Temari lembrou-se de algo e ia interpelando a outra, mas só deu tempo de, sem querer, ver a sombra da colega passando sobre o rosto de Ino. Passando sobre os olhos. Estranho... Uma porta mais adiante fechou-se num baque assustador de tão alto.

- Temari-kun, você andou vendo a Sakibahara Megumi-chan nesse tempo em que esteve fora?...

- Ahn... Não, Ino, não! – Temari falou alto, rindo em seguida – Eu não sou doida.

- Ela vai parar de escrever no mês que vem. Estou te dizendo. – Dito isso, Ino fez que ia estender mais uma coisa, mas o papel ficou preso em suas mãos.

- Se ela fosse parar, já teria dito, não?

Ino apenas, então, levantou a folha frente aos olhos da outra. Temari ia reclamar algo mas acabou reparando em alguns detalhes. A carta era nova. Mandada hoje, a própria Megumi a tinha entregado pessoalmente. Você falou com ela? Também não.

Seria uma esquisitice se Temari já não estivesse acostumada. Nesta, havia um desespero saltando numa voracidade e angústia tão inimagináveis que estava na cara que aquilo era falso. Megumi não era um personagem afinal, ela não tinha características próprias. Logo, nunca poderia ser uma _drama queen_. No mais, havia uma série de referências ao ar na mensagem, e os trechos mais amenos lembraram, de leve, algo que Temari não soube compreender de imediato. Parecia que o texto dava voltas, e voltas, e voltas... Até a pontinha do último kanji ser emendada numa linha a desenhar uma espiral, e depois rabiscos à direita...

- Não estou vendo nada aqui dizendo que... – Súbito, Temari congelou o olhar no papel. Pequenos tracinhos recentes de caneta azul – Ino... Você _rasurou_ esta carta?

- Qual é! Eu estava tentando resolver isso pra você! É bem aí... –Teria passado o dedo por todos os ideogramas riscados de cor se a colega não lhe tivesse repelido o braço - ...onde ele diz que que vai parar!

- Me deixe! – Voltando a prestar atenção, foi então que a Sabaku reparou que duas das linhas da espiral contornavam os kanjis ficavam no caminho. Bem diferente das demais.

Passou os olhos de leve pelos "salvos". Tudo indicava que a amiga tinha razão.

- Megumi escreveu algo enquanto eu estive fora?

- Por que ela escreveria se você não estaria aqui para receber? – Ino apoiou as costas na parede - É bem óbvio, não acha?

- Não sei. Aquele maldito do Sai pode ter arranjado uma forma de interceptar a correspondência!

- Ah, Tema-kun... – Ino suspirou – Sai está tão por dentro das coisas que ele está fazendo um desenho da Sakibahara-chan e, adivinha... – Se divertiu ao ver a fúria ir num crescendo nos olhos da outra - ...eu dei uma olhada e parece que se trata de uma mocinha de cabelos castanho-claro longos e cacheados. Sabe as bonequinhas antigas?

- Yamanaka-san! Anda logo! – Alguém gritou.

Quando Ino ia falando algo para a colega, Temari a empurrou.

- Vá logo. E me lembre de matar você quando voltar.

- Khhh!... Isso não! – E a outra saiu correndo.

Não, não chegaria a um extremo desses, precisava demais daquela maluquinha. Expirou, imaginando toda e qualquer resto de raiva saindo junto com aquele sopro quente. Mais uma vez desejou ter descoberto isso quando ainda estava na 3ª série. Como se adiantasse desejar. Cansou de ficar o tempo todo naquele cantinho e se levantou, guardando a carta no bolso da calça como se não soubesse que a manteria fora de lá na maior parte de tempo. Pelo menos, enquanto a atriz curtia a única noite, de tantas, em que o espetáculo da vez não contaria com ela.

Ficou passeando pelo teatro, de hora em hora indo até um ponto do lugar onde dava para ver toda a plateia que assistia à peça. Numa destas vezes, dissecou-a. Conseguiu encontrar Naruto em uma das filas da frente, extasiado com uma certa Elizabeth Bennet*** de cabelos azuis e dedo em riste – Este é outro louco! Assim vão acabar desconfiando de algo mais. Temari correu os olhos de um canto a outro do lugar, forçou ao máximo a visão ao mirar nos cantos mais escuros. Porém, nada de encontrar uma ruiva e/ou o namorado.

Mas por que eles iriam a um espetáculo no qual sabia-se que Temari não estava no elenco? É claro que não iriam! Melhor ir ao quarto, colocar a fitinha em um adaptador e este em um videocassete, para então ver o que foi que algum desses canais de TV falou de seu retorno.

.

Já era meia-noite e 20 minutos. Ele só não dormira ainda porque a maldita da garganta teimou de coçar justo agora. Até tossiria se isso resolvesse seu problema. Ficou apenas fitando o teto com as mãos quase em posição de morto.

Sabia que estava fazendo algo arriscado, mas necessário. Tudo bem, ninguém iria morrer amanhã, mas, mesmo assim, o que seria de seus sentimentos depois? Já ouvira de mais de três pessoas que descobrir algo novo na pessoa amada intensifica exponencialmente a paixão. Provavelmente, isso era algo até provado pela ciência. Não queria se ver ainda mais viciado na namorada mais estranha que ele tivera em sua curta-longa vida.

Passou, até que enfim. O rapaz se virou na cama e fechou os olhos.

.

Minutos antes do ensaio, Sai havia mostrado o desenho para todas. Temari vestida como Oscar****, de espada e tudo, e ao lado uma garota extremamente graciosa, sentada, vestido rosa-avermelhado estampado e os cachos caindo em cascada. Sakibahara Megumi é tão linda...

- Não precisa... Por que você não pendura na sua sala? – No fundo, Temari estava rolando de rir.

Sai respondeu com somente um daqueles sorrisos Mona Lisa dele. Disse mais alguma coisa e saiu – mas deixando aquela coisa enorme quase cobrindo a mesinha de centro por inteiro. Ela acabou olhando tanto para o rosto angelical que mesmo agora, enquanto girava e cadenciava os passos de acordo com uma valsa qualquer, Temari não conseguia deixar de pensar nele. E também em _outro_. Seu cérebro não conseguia deixar de compará-los direto.

Pensou se Shikamaru queria parar porque cansou de ter que também interpretar um papel.

Eram um casal estranho demais, na verdade. Além das diferenças, eles se encontraram tão poucas vezes e nunca por mais de dois segundos. A exceção foi justamente quando se conheceram: Ambos, e mais a ruiva (que não parecia ser lá muito fã de Takarazuka), olhando o grande cartaz na frente do teatro. Um pouco mais e se puseram a fazer uma série de comentários aleatórios, apenas uma aulinha da professora Sabaku para um mais-que-leigo no assunto e grande machista cabeça-dura. Uma situação que nem pode ser chamada de _romântica_.

No dia seguinte, chegou a primeira carta: Só um estranho "obrigado" que fez Temari se sentir na obrigação de responder. A princípio, era uma guerrinha de opiniões na qual a Sabaku poderia ter se dado por satisfeita quando seu interlocutor começou a frequentar os espetáculos, e com um sorriso no rosto. Mas, enquanto isso, começaram a aparecer uma certa ternura e até um tanto de erotismo, tanto da parte dele quanto da dela, já que ambos nunca foram realmente dados a mimimi de romances – Sempre é melhor ir direto ao ponto. Temari, que nunca foi boba, há muito já entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Demorara a dormir na noite passada. Além do código parcialmente resolvido pela Ino, a Sabaku ainda descobriu mais outro, nos rabiscos. Caracteres _hiragana_ diluídos com cuidado. Ele queria que eles se encontrassem numa estação de trem, no outro lado da cidade, às 10 da manhã de qualquer dia antes do próximo domingo. No mínimo, queria que lhe entregassem pessoalmente os ingressos...

Que fosse só isso...

- Sabaku-kun, a perna esquerda não é para esse lado.

"_Droga!_"

No final, a primeira coisa que Kin fez foi tirar o laçarote do cabelo e ficar se olhando nos espelhões do corredor. Temari reparou nela enquanto ia em direção à escada da ala dos quartos. Não era um bom sinal a colega ainda estar tão mal-humorada mesmo após os primeiros ensaios seus primeiros ensaios. Uma pena, a novata parecia ser tão talentosa...

Para quem planejava algo secreto, ter a janela aberta, e com o sol entrando ávido no cômodo, destoava por completo. Temari agradeceu pelo ensaio de hoje mal ter esperado o dia nascer para começar, e odiou o mesmo fato quando viu suas olheiras pelo vidro da TV – Ou seja, a coisa estava feia. Delicadamente rude, as roupas escolhidas foram dispostas sobre a cama. Ainda estavam impecáveis, por terem sido usadas e lavadas recentemente. Um enorme casaco cinza de botões pretos, uma saia curta azul estampada, meias brancas.

- Tema-chan! Vai para Akibahara?

- Entre. – Temari resmungou enquanto disparava para outra gaveta. Conferiu quem estava na porta só por hábito, com uma olhadela. Mania inútil.

Só não dava um belo cascudo na Ino porque logo veio uma misteriosa vontade de sorrir em seguida. Quer dizer que o seu jeito de vestir é exótico, algo assim? Não era a primeira vez que ouvia isso de uma colega.

- Só falta uma peruca azul? – Provocou enquanto tirou um par de botas cano curto do armário.

- Não, falta isto, que dos que você tem é o mais próximo daqueles de bichinhos... – Um gorro perto com espirais vermelhas em uma das mãos - ...e também isto aqui. – Uns óculos vintage na outra – Céus, você está precisando mesmo.

- Prefiro o branco. – "_Droga. Ela notou..._"

- Você não me disse que tinha planos para sair hoje.

- Não deu para eu te falar antes, mas saiba que, roubando aquilo que você disse na semana passada... – Temari, séria, terminou de pôs as botas e estendeu a mão até o final da cama - ...agora eu vou bancar a capitã da Guarda Real e salvar a donzela Meg-chan... – Dois ingressos agora em sua mão direita - ...de uns papa-trilhos reacionários. Algo assim.

- Então, você vai ver aquele cara... VOCÊ VAI _VER_ AQUELE CARA?!

- Vou. A situação exige. – Temari pôs o gorro e se pôs de pé. Apesar de não ser tão confortável quanto as roupas que ela geralmente usava nas entrevistas e demais aparições públicas que não fosse as peças (e das quais também gostava muito), a moça se sentiu feliz. Gostava de ouvir o barulho que seus sapatos faziam. Imaginou-o com o volume ampliado em 3 vezes, tipo como o de uma diretora clichê de colégio passeando por corredores de madeira. O som da exigência!

Faltava 15 para as 10. Atraso, com certeza. Ela não levaria tão pouco tempo para chegar lá.

Quando ia fechando a porta, lembrou-se de que não tinha visto Ino sair. Ela estava no meio do quarto, muda, rosto preocupado.

Desencana!

- Você acha que, do jeito que se acostumaram, alguém me reconheceria com isto. – Puxou a barra da saia um pouco para baixo, para ilustrar. A outra demorou a responder.

- Com uma foto e um programa de computador, pode. Não vá fazer besteira, tá? – Ino pediu.

- Pode deixar. – Mandou um beijo para a colega – _Ja ne._

_Tump._

.

Ele sempre detestou multidões, a não ser a que se formava nas cercanias do teatro perto da hora das peças. Apesar dos compridos borrões prateados que vez ou outra passavam barulhentos pelos trilhos e paravam ali, o ambiente era calmo e friamente aconchegante, por mais contraditório que isso parecesse. Talvez assim fosse porque ainda não era o horário de pico - Umas poucas pessoas passeando, quantidade mínimas de gente indo e chegando, um grupo de desocupados jogando baralho em uma banquinho, um deles usando a lixeixa (?) como assento. Parecia uma cidade do interior disfarçada.

Ajeitando os óculos, Temari varou o perímetro por trás das lentes. Andou, calma, por toda a extensão da estação, pelo menos nos terminais de embarque e desembarque. Pra quê pressa se já estava ali mesmo? Ninguém conhecido. O pessoal das cartas foi embora e Temari sentou-se onde eles estavam. Ainda estava quente, que ótimo. O dia estava frio como se o inverno estivesse próximo.

Já fazia quase meia-hora desde que chegara. Entra trem, sai trem. O engraçado é que esse atraso dele até lhe pareceu confortável – Apesar de não livrá-lo de ter de explicar os motivos do chá de cadeira depois, é claro! Muita calma... Será que o peso de encontrar-se pessoalmente, sem hora para ir embora, é tão grande assim?

- Bom dia.

Era.

- Dormiu além da conta, foi? – Temari falou sem olhar para o lado.

- Não. Só fiquei aqui vendo o que você estava fazendo antes de dizer alguma coisa.

Sim, ela estava muito melhor antes. Temari sentiu um arrepio igual ao de quando ainda era no novata do Takarazuka passar de cima a baixo pelo seu corpo. De repente, não soube bem o que dizer a ele. Nunca haviam conversado assim, com contato vocal, antes...

- Senta aí. – Quer dizer, ela sabia. Mas, depois disso, não soube mais, pelo menos até perceber que ele não havia acatado sua sugestão – Está esperando o quê?

Ela viu a bota (ou era só um tênis velho?) e a ponta da calça escura dele. Sentiu-o rígido ao sentar-se, apesar entre os dois haver espaço suficiente para caber uma caixa de sapatos na horizontal. Com certeza, sequer pareciam um casal de namorados, ou não. Ouviu-o tossir, mas pôde perceber que não foi por nervosismo. De repente, ela sentiu um medo terrível de alguém reconhecê-la e flagrar os dois. Cruzou as pernas como quem fazia pouco caso – Só que não.

- Quem vai começar? – Shikamaru perguntou.

- Sua voz é muito bonita, sabia? – Súbito, ela relaxou. – É engraçado, você já deve ter escutado a minha um milhão de vezes e eu nunca escutei a sua.

- Não é bem verdade. Dependendo do personagem, a voz pode mudar. – Ele conjecturou – E você costuma muito pôr a sua um tom mais baixo do que é, se este que você está usando agora for o original.

- E é. Por que duvida?

- Não estou duvidando. - Então, foi quando ela olhou para ele pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Por que ele gostava tanto de cinza? – Consegui uma coisa pra você.

Temari ficou olhando ele tirar de um bolso do casaco um mp4 amarelo neon. Ele já foi logo falando que era emprestado, o dono era o amigo do apartamento da frente ao dele, nunca fez questão de ter o próprio – Apesar de ficar se sujeitando a um "mico" desses. Os dedos finos apertando os botões. A Sabaku não se lembrava de o rapaz ao seu lado ser meio pálido. Deve ser o ar sóbrio do lugar.

E apareceu o título _Ai Yueni_ destacado na tela. Temari riu.

- O que foi agora? – Ele perguntou, aparentemente desinteressado.

- Me deixe adivinhar! Esta aí é uma das canções que o pessoal já havia escolhido há duas semanas atrás para o a peça de depois de amanhã e eles só iam contar isso para a gente depois que passassem todas as apresentações que ainda tivessem na frente, não é? – Temari se arrependeu de não ter trazido seu iPod, seria ótimo para esfregar na cara dele – Eu já sabia!

Temari cantou um trecho, sarcástica, antes de continuar.

- Além do mais, você está atrasado! Eles não nos dizem o que a gente tem que fazer com apenas dois dias de antecedência.

- Tudo bem! Não precisa humilhar!... Só tentei ter dar uma mãozinha, sua problemática. – Ele jogou as costas no espaldar do banco e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Temari deu uma risadinha. Tanto por isso (ela já imaginava que ele faria assim) quanto pelo fato de que, para dois "desconhecidos", eles até que conseguiram se soltar muito rápido na presença um do outro.

Só que aqui entravam as cartas. E a _última_.

- De qualquer jeito, muito obrigado. E só não vou reclamar contigo por causa dos riscos porque eu sei que você consegue fazer isso com uma mão nas costas... _stalker_!

Ele sorriu.

- Muito obrigado mesmo.

- Não tem de quê. – Ele fez que iria guardar o aparelho, mas apenas o deixou jogado no colo.

- Isso era pra ser – Ela fez uma pausa – algum tipo de compensação? – E, nessa hora, ele murchou de imediato.

- Ah, não... Vai começar de novo?

- Não, não vou. – Ela falou num tom tão neutro que era impossível saber se o que ela disse era ironia ou não – Shikamaru, na última carta que _a sua prima Megumi-chan_ mandou, você disse no código que não iria escrever mais. Imagino que você tenha me chamado para cá porque tem uma boa explicação para isso.

Ele não falou nada de imediato. Temari se endireitou e cruzou os braços.

- Ok, temos bastante tempo e isso a gente já sabe. Você prefere explicar em 5 linhas ou em 30? – Temari brincou prevendo que talvez não conseguisse fazer isso nos próximos minutos.

- Uma é o suficiente: Eu só queria te ver. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- E...

- Ponto.

- Shikamaru, quer fazer o favor de me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? –Temari já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Mais um trem acabou de chegar e aqueles três alí estão entrando. E nós estamos aqui. – Antes, porém, que ela falasse mais algo, ele prosseguiu – Porque vou precisar sair da cidade e da minha vidinha por um bom tempo.

- Huh?... Tipo, você vai embora?

- Eu vou voltar, pode deixar. – Ele respondeu – Mas acho que vai demorar muito, só isso. Dei a entender na carta que era para sempre, não foi?

- Mais ou menos. – Temari falou.

- Tsc! É que eu não estava lá num bom momento quando escrevi aquilo. Me desculpe... Respondi sua pergunta?

-...

- Você não está brava comigo?

- Não. Por que eu estaria?

- Faz sentido.

- Pensando bem, você não parece mesmo lá muito animado. Também não quer ir... – O braço dela alcançou o dele. Tocaram-se perto do ombro. Não haviam percebido, mas durante toda a conversa toda a distância se foi. Casaco com casaco. – Vai ser meio triste apesar de eu me livrar de uma cara assim tão insuportável de vez em quando.

- Então, eu sou insuportável?... Que legal.

- Só dadas as devidas proporções. Você já foi pior. E pr... Ei!

Foi então que notaram: O braço dele estava na cintura dela, e a moça quase no colo dele. Como se tivessem ouvido uma sirene de polícia, ambos olharam para os lados, tensos. Até que Temari, do nada, deu um sorriso maléfico e segurou o pulso do rapaz.

- Eu tive uma idéia!

Shikamaru fez uma cara de "Eu quero ficar aqui" quando ela se levantou, mas, sorrindo, moveu a mão até fazer com que a de Temari se encaixasse na dele e apressou o passo até quase passar dela. Ah, estavam brincando de quem chega primeiro então? A Sabaku soltou-o e disparou na frente.

No corredor dos banheiros, ele agarrou uma das mãos dela e, insatisfeito, a prensou contra uma parede no processo. Temari contra-atacou, aproveitando que o excesso de confiança dele o deixou com o rosto livre. Bastou um movimento para que ele se calasse.

Cambalearam até a parede vizinha, sem conseguirem (e nem quererem) soltar as bocas. Mesmo assim, tiveram o poder de pensar no quanto que deixar marquinhas de batom, ou de suco de fruta, ou de qualquer outra coisa que manchasse no papel parecia ridículo perto de um beijo de verdade. Tanto Temari quanto Shikamaru sonhavam com isso há tempos.

Soltaram-se para respirar por uma nulidade de tempo. Só. Entraram em um dos banheiros sem se preocuparem em ver qual era o bonequinho que estava na porta, só sabiam que precisavam de uma cabine vazia, e rápido. Não sabiam que seriam tão desejosos um do outro, mas o que isso importa agora? Os casacos chegavam a coçar de tão incômodos que era, ou eram os dedos de ambos passeando demais. Havia um presente sobre a mesa... Precisava-se tirar o papel de embrulho, abrir a caixa e...

Um empurrão. Shikamaru se afastou algo angustiado.

Ei! – Só então ela notou que eles já _haviam entrado_ em uma das cabines. Saiu logo atrás dele, que parou na pia mais próxima – Qual é?! O que você está fazen...

Ele estava tossindo como se precisasse desesperadamente tirar algo de dentro dele. Era mesmo muito cheia e pesada, nem sequer dava indícios de que iria acabar logo. Temari se aproximou dizendo algo, mas ele pareceu não ter escutado. Um dos joelhos dele fez como se fraquejasse.

Foi quando Temari se lembrou do quanto que a última carta falava bastante de ar. Shikamaru era tão orgulhoso quanto ela em alguns aspectos, às vezes era difícil arrancar algo dele por causa disso. E ele não era asmático, pelo o que as correspondências davam a entender... O irônico era que ela se esquecera de perguntar o porquê de ele ir embora.

Ele estava...?

- Pra onde você vai? – Temari se assustou com a frialdade que estava mão dele. A moça estava saindo para buscar ajuda quando Shikamaru a segurou.

Uma vez, ela havia disparado numa carta que as mãos dos preguiçosos devem ser frias. Não soube se este era o caso.

- Fica aqui. – Tossiu mais um pouco em seguida. Só um pouco. – Já passou...

- Você está tremendo. – Temari se esforçou para aparentar calma na voz – Vamos lá pra fora. – Ordenou.

Droga, por que tinha que ser do jeito dela? Não, não seria. Ele só se endireitou um pouco, escorou uma das mãos na pia, mas manteve-se no mesmo lugar e ainda segurando a de Temari. Com alguma força.

- Fique, por favor. Tsc! Eu não quero estragar tudo. – Ele falou – Quero ficar aqui com você...

- Eu também quero ficar com você. – Ela quase gritou. Pôs a outra mão sobre a dele que mantinha-se em seu pulso. Não para repelí-la, sim para aquecê-la.

Definitivamente, não era nada bonito vê-lo assim.

- O que foi isso? – Ela perguntou. Haveria bomba se não recebesse resposta – É grave?

- Não é nada que você possa pegar. Ou que possa me fazer bater as botas... Eu acho.

"'_Eu acho'?!"_

- Quando eu voltar, já estarei livre disso. E então vou passar um dia inteiro sem olhar para as nuvens e só escrevendo todas as cartas que eu deveria ter escrito durante o tempo em que estive fora... uf! – Não devia ter falado tanto sem respirar. A garganta ainda coçava. – Vai ser bem problemático... mas compensa.

- Isso não será necessário. – Temari falou – Shikamaru, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

O rapaz olhou-a como quem tem certeza de que não sairia algo bom dalí.

- Faça o que for preciso, nem que tenha que vender a alma, mas continue mandando correspondência assim mesmo.

- Temari, você faz idéia de _quantas pessoas_, do meu lado, sabem que eu tenho uma namorada do Takarazuka?

- Não, mas você tem _algumas_. Elas podem te ajudar. – Ela rebateu – Apenas não deixe de mandar as cartas, ou de fazer algo do tipo. Acha que eu vou ficar tranquila sabendo que você está neste estado?

- Eu estou bem. – Ele falou, acanhado.

Assim que sentiu-o diminuir a resistência, Temari deu um sorriso de conforto e passou o braço dele em volta do pescoço. Mas quando ia dando o primeiro passo, aquilo estava pesando, pesando demais... O rapaz enlaçou o outro braço na cintura dela e os dois foram direto ao chão. Direto.

Quando ela pensa que acabou de ocorrer algo _muito ruim_, é só olhar para cima e encontrar aquele sorrisinho esperto.

- Viu como eu estou bem? – As mãos dele podiam ser frias, mas os braços eram bem quentinhos. Por um momento, Temari imaginou o horror que seria alguém reconhecê-la ali, quase esparramada entre o chão e aquele cara. Ela levantou a mão e deu um cascudo nele.

- Isto é sério, idiota. – Ela falou.

Em resposta, ele apenas apertou mais até então meio frouxo abraço, a cabeça indo parar entre os ombros dela. No movimento, ele havia aproveitado para tirar o já meio torto gorro dela – que foi macio ao chão. Mas Shikamaru não fez mais nada depois. Nada. Talvez apenas sentindo perto o cheiro de cabelo dela, sem afundar o nariz nos fios e nem mesmo se voltar para eles.

Não eram precisos mais beijos, por enquanto. Até porque até um burro entenderia que não havia clima para isso.

_Quero ficar aqui com você..._

Temari passou os braços por trás das costas dele, que, gentilmente, se afastou um pouco da parede para que ela conseguisse. Shikamaru ficou parecendo um travesseiro, mas assim estava bom. Estava muito bom. Sabe-se lá porque – talvez por causa de uma cena parecida – a moça resgatou do fundo da memória uma música de fundo épica, com um – ela não tem certeza – violino tocando bem rápido e trombones. Era de um de seus primeiros espetáculos, não se lembrou qual foi.

- Sou muito bebê chorão mesmo, não é? – Shikamaru falou – Era para eu ter feito isto antes.

- Isto o quê?

- Passar um tempo com você. Podia até ter sido dentro do território inimigo... Você gosta de aventuras, eu sei.

- Não chame o Takarazuka desse jeito. – Ela falou baixo, fazendo beicinho para a parede.

- Temari, alguma vez você já pensou em jogar a toalha e largar aquele teatro?

A Sabaku piscou. Ele já lhe perguntara algo assim, há muito tempo. Tanto tempo que a intenção da outra vez, a primeira, era totalmente diferente. Agora, a pergunta mais a confortou do que a irritou. Shikamaru chamou-a. Ela estava demorando para responder?

- Nunca. Talvez quando eu me aposentar, se alguém me chamar para fazer dorama ou outras peças, das comuns mesmo. – Era a mesma resposta que Temari dera antes - Ou irei passar a dar aulas para as aspirantes a _otokoyaku_. Eu iria adorar!

-...

- Você vai ter que deixar. – Ela galhofou.

- Quem disse que precisa me pedir permissão? Você é quem sabe o que te faz feliz.

Ele a olhou, olhou... Temari, aproveitando a oportunidade, o surpreendeu. Quando ele tocara em sua cabeça, pouco antes, a vontade que veio era de colar os lábios nos dele mais uma vez. De qualquer forma, ele tinha razão. Tinham que ficar juntos agora, não sabiam quando se veriam novamente.

Desta vez, um daqueles beijos mais cheios de amor do que de luxúria, tanto que acabou rápido, finalizando-se em si mesmo. Mas foi exponencialmente melhor do que anterior.

Resolveram não trocar palavras por um tempo. Apenas ficaram juntos, esquentando a cerâmica do banheiro, Temari se sentindo cada vez mais tranquila e feliz a cada vez que o peito do rapaz subia e descia – Não sobrara mais um sinal sequer da crise de há pouco. Sentiu vontade de cantarolar, e o fez, fazendo com ele colasse um pouco mais o corpo dela com o dele, como se ainda fosse possível.

- Shikamaru?

- Hn?

Temari mostrou a mão esquerda com dois ingressos entre os dedos. Colocou os papeizinhos bolso correspondente da calça dele.

- A partir de hoje, só entrego pessoalmente. – Ela falou – Não o perdoarei se ainda não estiver aqui no domingo.

- Só vou embora na terça, problemática. O problema é que não sei como vou fazer para a Tayuya ir junto. Ela cansou de ser minha testa-de-ferro.

- Então, me devolva este. – E puxou de volta um dos ingressos. Mas não o guardou.

Ficou sentindo a maciez dele, e curtindo aquele tão delicioso agora... Enquanto a hora do almoço não chegasse, ou enquanto ela não percebesse que ele acabou dormindo e que seria preciso acordá-lo aos gritos, só existiria dois jovens felizes naquele pedacinho de espaço público que, por ora, era todo deles.

.

.

Kin começou a rir sozinha. Por um momento, Temari teve a impressão de que a colega iria se descontrolar, ela devia estavar nervosa demais, mesmo após ter feito tudo o que tinha para fazer... Quando ia se afastando para pegar um dos copos, a Sabaku foi puxada de volta. Aqueles olhos escuros e brilhantes lhe deram medo.

- Temari-senpai... – E as luzinhas foram aumentando de quantidade e caindo, junto com algumas lágrimas – Eu... não fiz uma besteira!

Lá fora, a música aumentou de intensidade enquanto o vilão enlouquecia e Charlotte gritava.

- Mas acho que ainda vou sentir muita falta do meu cabelo. – Ela completou. – Sou tão boba...

Temari apenas deu uns tapinhas no ombro da outra. Nada mais adequado para dois autênticos cavalheiros. Kin imediatamente se afastou enquanto Temari, tentando se esquecer do quanto que a conversinha de agora a deixou feliz – Falaria mais com ela depois – para começar a se concentrar e a preparar suas armas cenográficas. A vilã já estava há algum tempo dizendo poucas e boas para Jacques, após descobrir que ele não pretendia de forma alguma matar a mocinha. Pelo menos, não enquanto não tirasse proveito dela só mais uma vez.

- Eu ainda vou pegar o seu lugar, Temari! Se prepara! Eu sou muito boa!... – Kin gritou de longe. Foi a última coisa que a Sabaku ouviu antes de ecoar _o tiro_.

Na verdade, o herói já estava em ação. Hora de entrar.

As inúmeras cadeiras pareciam um monstro de mil faces, agora divido entre o alívio e uma ansiedade gostosa ao ver o protagonista, o belo e corajoso rapaz loiro, matar os dois capangas que restavam e apontar, sem piedade alguma, a pistola para um vilão que, de tão desavergonhado que era, desembainhou a espada sem se preocupar se iria acabar acertando o rosto de Charlotte ou não.

Os próximos minutos foram de uma luta acirrada. O herói acabou encurralado. Mesmo que ele sacasse outra arma, as eram altas as chances de ele acabar bastante ferido. Porém, na hora fatal, Jaques olhou para trás, deu um grito, jogou o braço para aquela direção e atirou.

Naruto teria feito um escândalo se não um amigo não o estivesse acompanhando na hora. O corpo da personagem da Hinata estava inerte no palco.

- O que eu fiz?... – Jacques tinha belos olhos chocolates, mas era aterrador vê-lo tão arregalados.

- No fundo, você a amava, apesar de ela ser sua própria irmã. – O mocinho falou – Pare de fingir para si mesmo. Pare com _tudo isso_.

Ele parou. Charlotte tentou impedí-lo, porque tinha um coração muito bom, mas Jacques terminou atirando contra a própria cabeça e de mãos dadas com sua comparsa. A mocinha não aguentou. Sentiu-se culpada por tudo isso, por ter feito uma série de escolhas erradas, por ter deixado que aquele traste a arrastasse para um beco naquele dia e...

- Shhh! Isso não é verdade, não é. – O herói tomou o rosto da moça entre suas mãos, o cabelo loiro dela entre seus dedos – Se ser bela assim é um pecado tão grande, é porque algo está muito errado neste mundo.

-...

- Eu te amo. Isso nunca vai mudar.

O som de cavalos correndo já podia ser ouvido. Sim, algo muito errado havia no mundo e eles não podiam fazer nada contra isso. Charlotte verbalizou seu amor e o público soluçou. Fracos! O melhor ainda estava por vir.

O arranjo soou tão parecido com o original, o mesmo som de contrabaixo e o mesmo _up_... Os protagonistas se levantaram e toda a luz foi apenas para eles enquanto teclas de piano eram dedilhadas. Temari olhou para Ino e pensou em um ponto lá no fundo do auditório. Alguém acolá sabia para quem _de verdade_ ela olhava agora. _"Esta é pra você"_.

A última canção.

_Ai yueni kokoro harisake  
Ai yueni itsuwari no kotoba..._

- Eu queria poder cantar forte assim. – Tenten, ex-Jacques, observava do seu cantinho, com o rosto apoiado pelas mãos. Só recebeu o olhar compreensivo de uma colega.

Mesmo sabendo que o fim estava próximo, Charlotte enxugou as lágrimas enquanto o amado cantava e, na vez dela, soltou a voz como quem tinha completa certeza de seus sentimentos. Ela iniciou a estrofe seguinte, ele complementou os versos, eles se abraçaram e cantaram juntos. Para o quê as pessoas nascem? Para o quê as pessoas vivem? A resposta era tão clara...

Eles pararam de cantar para conversarem uma última vez. E continuaram em seguida, emocionados, mas de vozes límpidas.

- Puxa, esse cara é muito bom!

Shikamaru até pensou em esclarecer uma coisa para aquele gordo meio calvo, mas desistiu. Melhor deixar as coisas como estão ou isso poderia até acabar mal... O rapaz tinha sido obrigado a comprar um terceiro ingresso (ele pegou o outro de volta), pois Tayuya só aceitou ir se levasse _um amigo_ com ela. Sei...

Se bem que o Nara nunca se importou. A verdadeira namorada dele estava, mesmo, lá longe, com aquelas roupas e jeito masculinos que - ele depois notou - a deixavam incrivelmente sexy. E ainda assim deixando-o prestar atenção ao que estava sendo contado ali. Temari era incrível.

Muita gente riria dele se soubesse que o a cara de tédio permanente desaparece rápido quando os panos sobem e que seus olhos brilham a cada ação dos personagens. Maldita problemática: Fez com que ele se apaixonasse por ela e pelo Takarazuka. Porém, não é nada mau guardar um segredinho sujo desses.

Várias outras vozes, posicionadas atrás do casal principal, levaram a música ao clímax. Os rostos dos protagonistas estavam molhados de lágrimas, as mãos apertadas umas nas outras. Não era a primeira vez que Temari se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, e a mais orgulhosa de si mesma. Uma das melhores coisas do mundo era estar alí, com as pernas quase escondidas pelo vestido volumoso da colega, cantando e trabalhando com o que gostava. Além do mais, quando olhasse para o público e fizesse a reverência de despedidas, uma das palmas seria cheia de um carinho especial. Mesmo que os velhos decrépitos comandantes do teatro achassem que suas atrizes deveriam viver como freiras, Temari havia construído seu próprio sonho. Tudo aquilo.

_Anata no tame nara watashi wa shineru._

Daqui a pouco, antes da música acabar, os protagonistas olhariam assustados para trás. Daqui a pouco, a cavalaria entraria arrasando tudo para capturar e matar os traidores. Daqui a pouco vai terminar.

Não tem problema. Mais tempo ou menos tempo, o sonho começará de novo.

.

**.fim**

.

* * *

**N/A:** Vamos agora abrir um garrafa de 2 litros de Coca-cola e comemorar porque, pessoal, eu às vezes sou cheia das firulas e, num certo momento, eu precisei começar quase tudo de novo e cortar um monte de partes desnecessárias – que eu pretendo aproveitar em futuras fanfics.

A ideia de usar o teatro Takarazuka como pano de fundo era antiga, vem desde quando eu entrei aqui no FF. Só que naquela época a intenção era fazer uma fanfic ShikaIno em que a Yamanaka seria a _otokoyaku_ da história. Porém, eu não posso negar que esse plot ficava muito melhor em um ShikaTema, pensando melhor... E nada como lançar mão dele para entregar um presente mais que digno para a Yuuki.

No mais, a música _Ai Yueni_ é do anime _Sakura Wars_, cuja história, ou boa parte dela, se passa em uma companhia teatral nos moldes do Takarazuka. Aliás, toda trilha a trilha sonora dele, bem, mais Takarazuka impossível, jajaja!

Espero que vocês (e ela) tenham gostado disto tudo aqui!

.

_Deixem reviews ou as máscaras do Kabuki vão ir assustar vocês à noite!_

.

.

*Uma das trupes do Takarazuka, cujo nome significa Trupe da Estrela. As demais são Hanagumi (Trupe da Flor), Yukigumi (Trupe da Neve), Tsukigumi (Trupe da Lua) e Soragumi (Trupe do Céu). Ela e o Hanagumi são as que fornecem as _top stars_ do teatro.

**Imagens exibidas em matéria de TV enquanto o repórter narra em _off_, isto é, sem que sua figura apareça na tela.

***Assim como Mr. Darcy, é uma das personagens principais do livro _Orgulho e Preconceito_, de Jane Austen.

****Personagem principal do mangá "Rosa de Versalhes", de Ryoko Ikeda, que é uma das histórias favoritas do Takarazuka.

.


End file.
